Rhino
Rhino – czołg występujący w Grand Theft Auto III (jako Hipcio, ang. Rhino), Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars i Grand Theft Auto V (jako Rhino Tank). Opis Tak jak jego poprzednik, występujący w Grand Theft Auto 2, Rhino zaczyna pojawiać się na ulicach po uzyskaniu 6. stopnia poszukiwań. We wszystkich grach, łatwo można go uniknąć, ze względu na niską prędkość maksymalną i złe prowadzenie, jest jednak potężny – dotknięcie go samochodem kończy się śmiercią gracza. Dodatkowo, w czołgu siedzą żołnierze z mocną bronią. Jeśli uda nam się go ukraść, możemy zostać aresztowani, nie będziemy mieli możliwości ucieczki. Jego największą zaletą jest działo umieszczone na dachu, strzelające pociskami o mocy pocisków wyrzutni rakiet (przez policję jest ono używane tylko w Chinatown Wars). Zaletą jest też to, że gdy Rhino dotknie jakiegoś pojazdu, ten wybuchnie (nie dzieje się tak tylko w Chinatown Wars). Rhino jest praktycznie niezniszczalny: mogą go zniszczyć tylko płomienie. Wygląd W GTA III, Vice City, Liberty City Stories i Vice City Stories Rhino przypomina zmodyfikowany czołg M3 Lee, jest jednak o wiele bardziej nierealistyczny. Jest dość wysokim i mocno opancerzonym pojazdem; co dziwne, najlżejsze uderzenie uszkadza drzwi. Zawsze występuje w kolorze ciemnozielonym. W GTA San Andreas Rhino przeszedł całkowitą metamorfozę; teraz przypomina czołg M1 Abrams, jest teraz bardziej realistyczny. Występuje w kolorze beżowym, ma teraz normalne wejście (właz na przodzie pojazdu). W GTA Chinatown Wars czołg przypomina radziecki pojazd tego typu, GAZ SU-76. Znów jest podobny do Rhino z uniwersum 3D. Parametry W grach z uniwersum 3D, Rhino jest kuloodporny i wybuchoodporny, przez to jest odporny na każdą broń, wyłączając miotacz ognia i koktajle Mołotowa. W GTA Chinatown Wars, czołg jest kuloodporny, jest jednak podatny na ogień i wybuchy (zniszczy go 10-15 rakiet). W GTA V nie jest tak wytrzymały jak w grach z uniwersum 3D. Występowanie Grand Theft Auto III * W Towarach Wojskowych Phila Cassidy'ego w Rockford, po ukończeniu fabuły głównej (Wymiana)Czołg znajduje się w tym miejscu w czasie misji Towarzysze broni, lecz jest on wtedy zamknięty (jeśli gracz zdoła popchnąć czołg do garażu swojej kryjówki, zostanie on otwarty). Kolejny raz pojawia się dopiero po ukończeniu misji Wymiana i jest już on otwarty. * Pod dźwigiem w Portland Harbor po ukończeniu listy eksportowej. * Można go uzyskać wpisując kod giveusatank (PC) lub naciskać po kolei (6x) (PS2). Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * W Fort Baxter po zebraniu 90 ukrytych paczek. * Można go uzyskać po wpisaniu kodu panzer. * Musimy go ukraść w misji Tak jest!. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * W Strefie 69 (po wdarciu się tam dostajemy 5. stopień poszukiwań, lecz po wejściu do czołgu możemy przebić się przez siatkę, która jest tam zamiast dużej siatki; potem czołg możemy zachować np. w hangarze lotniska Verdant Meadows) * Pod mostem w Ganton, Los Santos (biegnie on nad Grove Street), po ukończeniu gry w 100%. * Na pociągu w misji Zielona maź (nie można go w żaden sposób zdobyć). * Można go uzyskać poprzez wprowadzenie kodu aiwprton (PC) lub klikając po kolei (PS2). Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * W ruinach Fort Staunton, po ukończeniu gry w 100% (jest chroniony przez kilku żołnierzy z SMG). * W misji Shogun Showdown (możemy go zabrać do garażu i tam zniszczyćTa sztuczka nie działa w wersji na PS2, ponieważ zniszczone pojazdy w garażu od razu znikną po ponownym otwarciu bramy. Aby go zdobyć na PS2, należy popchnąć go do wody tak długo, aż pojawi się informacja o zaliczeniu misji.). Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * W Fort Baxter po ukończeniu misji Over the Top''Czołg znajduje się w tym miejscu od początku gry, jednak zostaje on odblokowany po wykonaniu wspomnianej misji (jeśli gracz zdoła popchnąć czołg do garażu swojej kryjówki, zostanie on otwarty).. '''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars' * Dostępny do kupienia w salonie samochodowym w BOABO za $10 000, po wykonaniu misji Salt in the Wound. * W południowej części lotniska Francis International Airport, rozpoczyna misję poboczną Fast Tracks. Grand Theft Auto V * W Forcie Zancudo. * Możemy go kupić ze strony Warstock Cache & Carry za $3 000 000. Ciekawostki * Słowo rhino oznacza po angielsku nosorożec. * W GTA Vice City w wersji na PC można uzyskać Rhino po wpisaniu kodu PANZER. Słowo Panzer w języku niemieckim oznacza pancerz lub czołg. * W GTA III występuje pewien błąd z pojazdem. Jeśli czołg zdobyty za pomocą kodów zostanie porzucony w dowolnym miejscu, to nigdy z tego miejsca nie zniknie (chyba, że ulegnie zniszczeniu), co sprawia, że Rhino może zostać przechowane po zapisaniu gry, i to bez konieczności wjeżdżania nim do garażu. * W tej samej grze, jeśli pojazd zostanie przywołany kodem 15 razy, spowoduje to wyłączenie ruchu ulicznego. (Na drodze nie będą pojawiać się żadne pojazdy, oprócz pojazdów służb bezpieczeństwa, jeśli mamy jakiś poziom poszukiwań). * Również w GTA III, za zniszczenie czołgu gracz otrzyma $220. * Po zniszczeniu czołgu w GTA III mogą pojawić się koła, które rzekomo odpadły od tegoż pojazdu po eksplozji. * W GTA San Andreas, gdy wpiszemy kod HESOYAM, pomiędzy dwoma środkowymi kołami pojawi się kolejne koło. * W GTA Vice City i GTA San Andreas istnieje możliwość zastrzelenia kierowcy czołgu goniącego gracza poprzez odpowiedni strzał we właz. Zwłoki żołnierza pojawią się pod nim, jednak sam czołg kontynuuje pościg. * W GTA San Andreas czołg można zniszczyć w kilka sposobów. Najbardziej efektywnym i najszybszym sposobem jest kopanie pojazdu od góry. * W GTA V i Online czołgi mogą strzelać w gracza, jeśli ten stanowi poważne zagrożenie. Strzelają jednak wolno. * W GTA San Andreas i GTA V ruch lufy jest zintegrowany z ruchem kamery (tak jak w przypadku wozu strażackiego). * W wersji na PlayStation2 czołg czasami spawnuje się wewnątrz parkingu podziemnego departamentu policji w Las Venturas. Galeria Kategoria:Pojazdy służb ratunkowych Kategoria:Pojazdy wojskowe Kategoria:Czołgi de:Panzer en:Rhino es:Rhino fi:Rhino fr:Rhino no:Rhino pt:Rhino ru:Rhino